Organization XIII
by Chaxra-san
Summary: EMOTION noun plural EMOTIONS a strong feeling in the mind, such as love, anger or hate.A series of short poems about the individual members of the Organization. R&R please, no flames. [UPDATED. Saix is up]
1. I The Enigmatic Man

Organization XIII

_By Chaxra-san_

* * *

I - Xemnas

Sorrow, anger, madness, rage

Keep all emotion locked up in a cage

We are nothing

And thus should not feel

So we are damned to this hellish nightmare

And also to be eternally here

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

R&R 


	2. II  The Freeshooter

Organization XIII

_By Chaxra-san_

* * *

Sorry about the wait! FanFiction wouldn't let me log-in. Thus is my excuse. Special thanks to my two reviewers! (Stares at you both You know who you are!)

* * *

II – Xigbar

Reality, hopeful, wonder, thought

Before we were dragged down with Xehanort

We are nothing

That wound will not heal

I remember once how we used to care

And I want real fear

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

R&R! 


	3. III The Whirlwind Lancer

Organization XIII

_By Chaxra-san_

OMG, THANK-YOU LIFE!! Sorry about the wait (again), it wouldn't let me log-in (again) for 3 days. Thus there will be another one up as well...

* * *

III – Xaldin

Consider, hate, pain, dead

In a while it won't really matter what we once said

We are nothing

That is what I will never forget

Along with the discoveries we made

With our second death we have paid

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

R&R please 


	4. IV The Chilly Academic

Organization XIII  
_By Chaxra-san_

I like Vexen's one. I think it fits him better than the other ones I've done...

* * *

IV – Vexen

Science, curiosity, loyalty, trust

The last I'll abandon without disgust

We are nothing

That never made much difference

Give the chemicals one last stir

As my life fades in a blur

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

R&R? 


	5. V The Silent Hero

Organization XIII

_By Chaxra-san_

I'm sorry!! Again!! I've been really busy lately, so I haven't gotten round to posting any of these... I'll try and be faster from now on!

* * *

V – Lexaeus 

Earth, silence, strength, despair

Once upon a time we used to care

We are nothing

Until the final drop of blood is spilled

Before we talked of what to do

Now, my friend, it's up to you

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

R&R 


	6. VI The Cloaked Schemer

Organization XIII

_By Chaxra-san_

* * *

VI – Zexion

Logic, illusion, knowledge, mistake

Obviously our emotions are fake

We are nothing

I've not the time in the world to learn

There was too much I hadn't heard

Like the fleeting call of Immortality's white bird

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

R&R 


	7. VII The Lunar Diviner

Organization XIII

_ By Chaxra-san_

* * *

VII – Saix

Berserk, lunar, insane, night

Somehow I knew this was my last fight

We are nothing

That accursed phrase

And the fact I despise

Shortly after I met my demise

All thirteen were fated to fall

The others at the Keyblade's call

Without hearts but still alive

No emotion and yet they thrive

Soon they will die

Thrown into darkness by their lie

* * *

Once again, sorry for wait... R&R please 


End file.
